


Loveu Loveu Paradisu

by annieeeckls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beach Sex, Beaches, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Vacation, but not so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: When his boyfriends are too busy and famous, Yamaguchi felt lonely. Good thing Yachi thought it would be nice to give Kageyama four tickets to the shady, slightly raunchy resort called Love Love Paradise. Tsukishima may say it's cheesy, Hinata knows he's excited anyway.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh yesss my friends i'm back with my bs lol 
> 
> A sudden thought crossed my mind. I HAVE NEVER READ A SINGLE CONTENT FROM THIS PAIRING so I made one myself. I hope I pull through and actually finish stuff ugh. Give me the power to do so my friends please.

It was off season for volleyball and trainings have been a bit lax than usual. Finally, downtime for Kageyama. One would think maybe the setter caught a flu (maybe even if he really has one, this would not happen), because he was the happiest when their coach announced a month break for them. Kageyama never rests. Kageyama and volleyball are inseparable. So why did his eyes light up, an uncontained grin graced his face? It totally scared off his teammates.

Just a second ago they were lined up in the court, discussing their team agenda, then not a breath after they were dismissed, the _king_ was already on his feet, running towards the showers. “What got him excited all of a sudden? I was expecting him to sulk and complain about this month off.”

And maybe you are wondering why as well. The sole reason why, was because of a certain someone waiting for him right outside the gym.

While he was changing, drying his hair at the same time, Kageyama’s phone lightened up. A notification blocking his wallpaper of four people, posing silly.

_**Chi~** : Tobiiiooo I’m outside, are you done?_

Now, Hoshiumi was getting curious. This is a really big deal! Not only was their emotionally constipated setter was excited to get out of practice, he was actually smiling at his phone while typing something, probably a reply. He hates to say it but he won’t be able to look over his shoulder because the fcker’s a giant.

Well, oops scratch that. Kageyama sat down to wear his shoes, phone still held on his left hand. Sneaky that he is, Hoshiumi peeked at the screen.

_**K** : I just finished showering. I’ll be there in 5. Wait for me?_

_**Chi~** : Always! See ya. I missed your face. _

An unmanly scream startled the whole Adlers team.

“Oy Hoshiumi, what the hell?”

Kageyama turned towards the shorter fellow with a confused expression, not realizing he had tapped the video call button when he flinched in surprise from the shriek he heard right by his ear.

“Kageyama has a girlfriend!”

And let’s face it, aside from the Adlers being busybodies, the news of Kageyama’s girlfriend is waaaay to exciting to let it past. The whole team scrambled out of their places to crowd into the setter’s space. They saw a confused looking cute blondie on the screen. _“Uh… Tobio?”_ she called out from the call.

It was a giant fuss, really. It shouldn’t even be a big deal that a cute girl, they learned to be Hitoka, was outside the gym waiting for Kageyama. She flashed a charming smile and waved towards them when she finally saw the person she came there for.

And again, the team is full of busybodies- especially Hoshiumi. So instead of parting ways, they idly stood by to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Sorry for making you wait Hitoka.”

Gasps ensued when their ‘he’s probably gonna marry a volleyball teammate’ patted the other’s head, with affection they never saw displayed before.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m the one asking you for a favor anyway.”

“This is more like you doing that for me though.”

A cheeky grin appeared on her face, a teasing remark at the tip of her tongue “Well, you could say that…”, but she held it in. Instead, she grabbed something from her purse; four tickets it would seem. They were colorful, and a large red heart stood out in the middle. It says, ‘Love Love Paradise: Romantic Resort’

“Use it wisely my dear friend.”

The blush that bloomed on Kageyama’s face was thoroughly enjoyed by his friend. Thousands of scenarios flew by his head and his face was showing it all. Hey, even if Yachi wasn’t not able to take advantage of that Love Love Paradise, she would definitely get details from his friends. Hinata’s easy to squeeze.

“We will.”

And so then when Kageyama went home to his apartment, and laid down on his bed, he immediately turned on his laptop. Entering the search box with an intention to plan out their weekend getaway.

**_Search: Love Love Paradise_ **

At first, when Yachi told him about the tickets, he was skeptical. For one, the name sounds shady. And raunchy for his tastes. Second, in their relationship, he’s the least one to do things like planning dates and vacations because ‘vOllEyBalL’. He loves his partners but he gets caught up in the sports too much sometimes. Out of the four of them, it’s Yamaguchi who does this kinds of things, Hinata as well, when he’s not too busy and when he’s actually in Japan. So when Yachi texted him, he asked: “Why not give it to Tadashi?”

“Duh, wouldn’t that be the same? You’ll all go anyways.”

And so he was stuck with a secret and planning.

_‘I didn’t know this could be hard. Thank you Tadashi for putting up with us.’_

Kageyama fell asleep imagining the days he’d be spending with his lovers.

Even when Hinata went home few months ago, it didn’t really mean he was able to cuddle with Yamaguchi in the living room, fight with Tsukishima in the kitchen, or steal blankets from Kageyama on their bed. Their shared apartment was empty most of the time, more so now that the four of them is complete. It saddens Yamaguchi a great deal. His boyfriends are professional players, he gets it, and are really proud of them but most of the time these days, he sits in the dining area alone.

He didn’t tell anybody, probably only Yachi when he was drunk.

“I’m so lonely Hitokaaa. I miss them so much. I miss Shouyo; he’s not here. Tsuki’s always busy with training. Tobio too. I don’t see them anymore. Only in our tv! What the heck is that? I only see my boyfriends in tvs?!”

He vaguely remembers slumping on the bar table while his friend pats his back in sympathy. “Don’t worry Tadashi, we’ll do something about that…” Yamaguchi barely heard Yachi before he passed out that night.

There was a hollowness in his heart for the past few months that he can’t seem to fill the void. Maybe only having the four of them again in their place, noisy and chaotic would do the trick but that’s not on the table right now. Yamaguchi wondered, is their relationship still worth continuing? At first it scared him to try even if he was suffering from an onslaught of overwhelming emotions towards the three most important people in his life. Their set up was unconventional. Too complicated. Add that the three of them are famous in their own right, their love was hidden. He doesn’t regret it of course. Yamaguchi was happiest when the four of them are together. But… the doubts are starting to eat him alive.

Opening the door to their place, Yamaguchi heaved a sigh. Another night of being cold and alone. The tiredness of his body from work added to the loneliness that seemed to creep in him every night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's Saturday morning was the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short i know i know sorry but next chap they'll be going to the resort and maybe some smexy times
> 
> i apologize for spelling and grammar mkstakes i did not proofread thiss

When Yamaguchi entered their room, he was not expecting so see the lump of black hair resting peacefully on the pillow. He stood by door in shock. Not that it's uncommon to see him, but the mere sight of Kageyama slumbering on their bed was a sight that the green haired man had been wanting to see for months. A smile broke into his face, adoring the soft snores resounding the room. The laptop on the bed still open and a video was playing. There were two men running on the beach with the sun setting behind them. It was...cheesy especially with the sultry music playing at the background. 

"What the heck are you watching Tobio pfft.!"

Yamaguchi was fighting a giggle when the image of a wide eyed Kageyama staring intently at a video like that. People would think thay Yamaguchi and Hinata are the childish ones in their quartet but little did they know that all along, Kageyama is their baby. He's a bit too naive and innocent. That's why the freckled boy was laughing internally when he saw the image in his head. "Did Hoshiumi send you this?" he asked even if he knew he will only be answered by snores. 

He closed the tab and shut down the laptop, placing it on the nightstand. After putting a blanket on his boyfriend, he proceeded to go to the bathroom to freshen up. The grime of the day must be washed away if he'll be cuddling with Kageyama the whole night. And that's what he did. 

Crawling under the sheets, Yamaguchi carefully lifted Kageyama's arm to place it on him. They were face to face, he was feeling the setter's breath on his cheek. An indescribable feeling of happiness settled on Yamaguchi's stomach. He can't even shake off the grin forming on his lips. Even if no one will see, he got embarrassed by himself for being so happy. He hid his face on his lover's neck and snuggled closer to the heat he missed so much. With this, he slept better than he did the last few months. 

"Tadashi, welcome home..." Kageyama whispered, his lips kissing the other's hair. 

\----

Morning came and the sun shining brightly outside their window woke Yamaguchi. It was a Saturday, he had no work so why is he waking up so early? He planned on sleeping in. 

Upon remembering the night, the giddy feeling came back again. It was as if Kageyama never moved from his position, he was still hugging him tightly. It warmed Yamaguchi's heart. The simple act of sleeping side by side was enough for him to fall in love over again. But that doesn't mean thag their position was not uncomfortable after hours of staying that way. They'll surely have a cramp. They've barely moved at was almost at the tip of the bed. It was huge for goodness sake, it can fit the four of them. Even for straining night activities. 

Yamaguchi tried to pry off Kageyama's arms slowly, as to not wake the other. Then he felt a leg brushing up against his shin. "Huh?" 

"Tadashi, why are you so wiggly in the morning? I'm trying to sleep."

That voice. It was a voice he knew all his life. A little scathing on the outside but if one would know Tsukishima, they'll find out he's a soft loving dork of a boyfriend. He just likes to pretend he isn't. Yamaguchi knows this well that's why after overcoming the shock (he's just overwhelmed okay? they've been too busy to go home), he turned to see the blond laying on his back, facing away from him. He rolled towards his beloved and engiulfed him with a hug. "Oof! Hey Taashi, I said I'm trying to sleep." 

"Then go back to sleep Tsuki."

"Yes yes, let's all go back to sleep hmm?"

Kageyama woke up from the voiced of his lovers talking. Squinting from the morning light, he saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi cuddling on the other side. It made him feel soft inside. He always likes to see his boyfriends being affectionate. He would usually just look at them and drink in the sight but not today. He wants in that. Rolling over and stopping right at Yamaguchi's back, he embraced the man again. 

It was a blissful morning. 

Tsukishima was lightly scratching Yamaguchi's hair, up and down his hand goes through the soft locks while the person being petted was purring in contentment. Oh if only Hinata was there too. Everything would be complete

"Oh my... What is this?"

And that familiar sweet voice made Yamaguchi look up and seeing the bright orange hair of the last piece of their puzzle standing right there wearing a dino apron, made something inside him explode. 

"A cuddling session I'm not a part of? You guys are mean!" 

He felt so alone the past few days, weeks, months, and now seeing the three of them together in one room. Right now with him, Yamaguchi felt like he could cry.

He had been doubtful. He was weak. But now that they're here he felt more peaceful. His dark thoughts are swept away from now and the only thing Yamaguchi thinks of was, "Come join us Shouyo."

"Nuh uh. I cooked breakfast so all of you! Get your asses of the bed!"

Today, Saturday was the day Yamaguchi was happiest. 

The smile on Kageyama's boyfriends made his heart jump. He couldn't wait to tell them about the tickets. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast turned into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST SMEXY TIMES REALLY.
> 
> It isn't sexy at all though lol.

Breakfast was uneventful. The four of them settled with the companionable silence. It was comfy at best and Yamaguchi was over the moon. Hinata makes killer breakfast. His eggs and bacon are top notch, in his opinion. 

He was humming contentedly on his food, happy to be eating together once again. Tsukishima had other plans apparently.

He finished first, like usual. He still doesn't eat much, and at the past, it dismays Hinata who always forces him to eat more. But this time, it wasn't the case. "Thanks for the meal Shouyo." 

It was all a blur after that. At one moment he was eating, and then the next, Tsukishima was on Hinata's space caressing his face gently. He dipped down slowly until their lips meet. A soft tender kiss they shared and Kageyama was in awe. Like always. He loves seeing them kiss, sweet or rough, it fascinates him greatly. Small pecks turned to languid kissing, getting deeper and deeper, the setter almost forgot he was eating. His attention was solely on his two boyfriends passionately lip locking. It made Kageyama lick his lips. It wasn't a perverted fetish or whatnot, it's just that the sight of his lovers kissing makes bubbles in his chest. He was just happy. He's happy to see them love each other as much as he loves them too. 

He heard Yamaguchi sigh beside him though, and in worry, he turned towards him. When he saw the exasperated fond expression on his face, Kageyama calmed a bit. "Let Shouyo finish his food Tsuki."

He was just answered with a moan from the smaller boy. It would seem that he was having a better meal than the bacon and egg he prepared. The sound woke up something in Tsukishima, if it wasn't fully awake yet. So he snaked an arm around Hinata and lifted him to make him sit on his lap. Hinata was no longer the small shrimpy kid he was, he's a bit buff now. He's got delicious muscles from harsh training in Brazil. But he's still smaller compared to the giant the blonde is. 

When Hinata sat on Tsuki's thigh, their groins brushing on each other, a whine escaped his lips. It has been a while since he was kissed like this. A long time have gone without them being intimate. 

"I missed you. I missed you all. And I missed this." 

Emphasizing 'this' from his words, he ground down to Tsuki to feel that good friction he had been craving for so long. A muted grunt was the Sendai's player's response. 

"Let's get back to bed." 

\--

Yamaguchi doesn't exactly know how they went from eating breakfast to now that he's thrusting deep into Hinata on the edge of their bed. Tsukishima was sitting on the floor sucking on Hinata's chest who's lying inverted from him. The orange haired boy was crying in pleasure as he feels the in and out gliding of Yamaguchi inside him, hitting his sweet spots that the other have mastered over the years. 

"Ahhh Tadashi... yeah... Right there..."

"Shouyo's enjoying himself isn't he?" 

Tsukishima playfully flicked his nipples at the same time when Yamaguchi thrusted in, sending Hinata into a spiral of pleasure. He was shouting, sobbing from the assault he was receiving. "Bastard Kei...! Ah uh shi- I'm cu..!

The tall blonde, a half sadist he is, gripped tight Hinata's cock, stopping the boy from unloading. "Oh no not yet babe. Let's wait for Tobio." 

And as if on cue, the setter came into view, standing by the door of their room. His heated gaze burned through Shouyo's body. He muffled a cry when Yamaguchi started moving again but he just couldn't release. "Ahhh...please...please..." He was getting delirious, as the green haired man kept on hitting his good spots. He was sobbing, unaware of what was happening, it was just the raw pleasure and the pure need to release. But Tsukishima wasn't letting him, still holding his cock, with a smirk plastered on his face. "Stop torturing him Kei." Kageyama spoke from his behind, snaking his arms around the taller's torso. He started kissing his neck, licking and biting; Kageyama's hands venturing inside his shirts, squeezing his nub harshly. 

Tsukishima yelped in surprise, promptly removing his hands on Hinata. There was also the pleasured noise from Yamaguchi who spilled deeply inside the small middle blocker. He thrusted inside one more time hitting that spot, sending Hinata spiralling into heaven and then passing out. 

When he came back to the living, the high pitched keening of Tsukishima was the first thing he heard. Hinata despite being sore all over couldn't pass this opportunity up. Tsukishima barely bottoms, and only for Kageyama, and with Yamaguchi once in a blue moon (he hasn't tried topping him, he knows he'd rather get dicked down by Tsukishima anyway). What Hinata loves to see when the blondie receives was his wrecked expression. It was so...lewd... and sexy and needy and...

"Tobio! Harder! Yes! Ah...!"

"So deep... shit... fuck... it feels so good...."

Also he becomes very vocal.

Tsukishima was on all fours, his chest down to the bed as Kageyama slams from the back, blanketing his body. Tears were rolling out of the tall one's eyes, pure ecstasy on his face. Open mouthed and drooling. 

"Tsuki is so hot." Yamaguchi remarked from his side.

"Agreed."

\--  
After the tiresome 'activities' they had, the four of them cuddled on their bed, post awesome sex feeling made them quite silent.

Hinata being spooned by Kageyama on the right, he giggled at the memory of the black haired guy driving into him without mercy. Bedroom Kageyama is totally different from the Kageyama people knows. He has a filthy mouth. 

"What are you laughing about boke?"  
"I just wondered if you learned those words from porno."

Yamaguchi snorted at that. He knows, their peaceful moment is over. The bickering worsened as they argue over who watches mlre porn. He's used to it so he just closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Tsukisima's arms around him. His embrace tightened as he buried his nose into his boyfriend's head. 

Yamaguchi's body tingled a little when he heard Kageyama say, "Tadashi underneath Kei is hotter than porn!"

He doesn't know their topic got there, but he doesn't care anyway. Just hearing the two squabble, his Tsuki beside him; he's a happy man.

But then, he suddenly became alert when Tsukishima cut off the two. "Tobio, when are you going to tell us about the tickets?"

"What tickets?" Hinata asked.

"That porno-like resort he booked for us."


End file.
